We're Like Different Stars
by h-bomb
Summary: When this first started happening a few months ago, Quinn thought nothing of it.  Quinn/Santana, mentions of Santana/Brittany and Santana/Puck


**Title: **We're Like Different Stars  
**Pairing: **Quinn/Santana, hints at Santana/Brittany and Santana/Puck  
**Summary: ** _When this first started happening a few months ago, Quinn thought nothing of it.  
_**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything related to Glee, just my ideas. Title from 'Wouldn't Change a Thing' - Camp Rock 2. (I know, I know.)

* * *

Santana loved alcohol; that was no secret. The secret? When she drank, she called Quinn.

* * *

Quinn sat up startled for a moment before realizing where she was. Her clock on her bedside table read 3:23AM. Her cell phone was ringing.

"Hello?"

"You were sleeping."

"Duh Santana, it's three-thirty in the morning."

Santana.

Quinn sat up abruptly pulling the blanket with her. She wrapped it around herself - shielding herself from what? Her grip tightened unconsciously on the phone.

"Glad to know you can still recognize me when you're obviously still asleep."

"I'm awake," she spoke strongly, all evidence of sleep gone.

"Ah, there's the type of voice I was expecting."

Annoyance or frustration was beginning to set in; she couldn't decide which one it was. She knew Santana was drunk - that was the only reason for phone calls this early in the morning. She shifted lower into her bed lying back down. Switching the phone from her right hand to her left, she rolled over on her right side and closed her eyes. An image of Santana popped into her head. She could imagine the other woman lying in bed as well, maybe the couch; with her brows furrowed, biting her lip in frustration too. Quinn sighed.

"Santana," she paused not knowing what to say.

There was a long silence before she got a response.

"Why am I calling?" Santana whispered through the tinny reception.

Quinn sighed again, heavily this time. "Where's Puck?"

It was quiet for a long time, and Quinn was sure the other woman had finally passed out, when she heard a faint sob.

"I _need _you." Santana was pleading, and that was something she rarely did; an indication that she had really drank too much.

"Santana, why don't you go to sleep?"

"I can't, I- every time I close my eyes, I see her," Santana confessed, her voice sounding small. "Please come over."

Quinn hesitated. This happened about every couple of weeks, and it always ended the same; Santana crying in Quinn's arms about _Brittany, _and Quinn trying to comfort her the best she could. And sometimes it led to sex. She let out a breath through her nose, and replied with a quiet, "I'll be there soon."

* * *

Seventeen minutes later, Quinn was at Santana's house. After a quick text, the front door opened.

She was greeted with a tired looking Santana, and let herself be led to the couch. They sat down quietly; Quinn instantly wrapping her arms around Santana, and Santana silently crying. This was their routine.

"You shouldn't do this to yourself," Quinn whispered, brushing tears from Santana's cheeks.

Santana shook her head, and leaned into Quinn's touch. "She won't even call me back, you know? The only time we ever talk is at school. And sometimes, when it's just the two of us in the locker room, she'll-,"

"She'll what?" Quinn asked, but she already knew the answer.

Instead of answering, Santana leaned forward bringing their lips together in a hesitant kiss.

Quinn closed her eyes, and found herself kissing back, adding a bit more pressure. She pulled back after a moment, and rested her hand on Santana's thigh. "Why don't you try and get some rest, hm? I'll stay."

Santana nodded, standing up and walked upstairs to her bedroom.

Quinn followed without a word, and climbed into bed while Santana got ready in the bathroom.

When this first started happening a few months ago, Quinn thought nothing of it. Santana needed someone, and they had always been pretty good friends. But then a few weeks after the first drunken three-am phone call, they ended up sleeping together. They never talked about it the next day, and sometimes Quinn wondered if Santana even remembered. But then there will be times at school, where they sit next to each other during Glee rehearsal, and Santana rests her head on Quinn's shoulder, or Santana's lips will be pressed into a thin line when she watches her and Mercedes laughing about something no one else understands, and it confuses Quinn. Because this thing happening between them? Isn't supposed to be anything more than what it is.

She's brought out of her thoughts, when the bathroom door opens and a fresh-faced, but still tired looking Santana walks towards her with a faint smile. She smiles back, and lifts the covers as Santana settles in next to her, and turns off the lamp next to the bed.

"I don't know what I'd do without you," Santana reveals, turning to face the blonde. The only light in the room is the moon shining through the window, and it lights up Santana's face in a beautiful way.

Quinn just leans forward, kissing the corner of Santana's mouth, and lies back against the pillows. "Sleep," she says softly, grabbing Santana's hand, and lacing their fingers together.

She lies there for a while, listening to Santana's breathing, and feels herself falling asleep. Santana squeezes her hand, and speaks gently, "I love you, Q."

And Santana saying those three words right before they fall asleep isn't anything new. But the way Quinn's chest tightens, and she starts breathing a little heavy; that's new. The dead air taunts her, and when she hears Santana's breath even out, and feels her hand go slack in her own, she allows herself to return the sentiment.

"I love you too."


End file.
